mimafandomcom-20200214-history
Labin
Labin is known as a "Sage" with knowledge about magic, fairies, history and runes. Appearance Labin appears as a young boy with short, blonde hair and purple eyes. He is wearing a knee-long white shirt with blue cuffs underneath a long black vest.Black pants, a blue bow and a lack of shoes complete his 'magician' outfit. Personality Labin seems to be a self-confident child, apparently based on his rumored vast knowledge. He does not use honorifics towards anyone he met so far, coming off as distant and indifferent. Still, he agreed to meet the princess and gave her his help. He's easily annoyed with Mima, to the point of initially wanting to avoid meeting him. Skills and Abilities His abundant knowledge is renowned, earning him the title of 'Sage' despite his youthful appearance. His magic are thick, violet-black vines/roots that he can control at will. After using magic, he needs to rest because he lacks mana. Synopsis History The Travelers Who Seek the Truth know him as someone with bountiful knowledge about magic, fairies, history and runes. He seems to have lived in the meadows for quite a while. Season 1 What An Uncle Does for His One and Only Niece 2 Ajaccio seeks Labin out after hearing that he was reknowned as a Sage. Labin agrees to meet the princess. A Sage, a Princess, and... Labin proves to be able to read the ancient inscription on the throne of the First King. When the princess tells him about her deal with a magician who calls himself 'The Perfect Magician', he remains silent for a moment, before stating that he is different from other magicians who want compensation for their work, giving out information equal to the one he receives. He eventually gives Prishtina the advice to look for fairy Aquileia's diaries that most likely were handed down to a fairy similar to her. After telling her about this, eh abruptly wants to leave, while Prishtina begs for more information. Labin declines, saying that he cannot be swayed by greed. As he turns, a floating Mima appears right in front of him, obviously recognizing Labin. Against his will, Mima puts him on his shoulders, carrying him around like a child. Labin looks very depressed while Mima tells Prishtina off for 'cheating' by getting help from the Sage. When the princess complains about not finding information, Labin cuts in, relaying his 'best wisdom' to her: That Mima is worthless and that she should banish and chase him away. He says that Mima might be perfect, but that his character is the worst. In the end, Mima agrees for Prishtina to have the 'Labin joker' - the chance for Labin's advice, but the Sage doesn't want to get involved any further. Mima declares to 'keep Labin' and runs off carrying the child around. Labin sighs, depressed. Notes * His vast knowledge and lack of honorifics towards others could be a hint at him being older than he appears. * Mima acts excessively familiar towards him, but Labin is less than happy meeting him. * Mima mentions that Labin suffers from an illness. * Would later become the center of all the storyline